Shadow
by reptileFREAK143
Summary: Claws will rake flesh and teeth will meet bones and before there is peace, the forest will be a cold and bloody war.


**Hey people! I would like to thank you guys for reading my story! I really appreciate it SOOO keep on reading and please R&R**

1

The scent of fox reeked all over the narrow tunnel that led into the Earth.

"Great just what we need a fox on our territory!" Tigerdawn snarled. The rest of the patrol stayed silent.

"How about we hide behind that bramble bush over there," Runninghorse said with a flick of her tail towards the bush, "and we can wait until the fox comes back and when it does-"

"It'll wish it had never been born." Vinepool interrupted.

"We will jump out and try to drive it out." Runninghorse finished.

"But what if it doesn't come back? Or we can't drive it out?" Nettlepaw meowed.

"We will drive it out." her mentor, Tulipwhisker assured her. The cats stayed silent as they waited for the fox even though Nettlepaw squirmed and dozed off, because she was only a young apprentice. The bushes started to rattle in front of them and Runninghorse instantly pushed up her neck fur to make her look twice her size. Nettlepaw let out a shriek of alarm but, Runninghorse shot her a look to stay silent.  
>Just then the flame-pelted creature stepped out and dashed across the opening to its hole.<p>

Runninghorse noticed that every cat was looking at her to give the signal. "Ok one, two, three!" she yowled and all the cats ran out with claws unsheathed and fangs bared.  
>The fox spun around in alarm and charged towards the hissing cats and started to bite every cat it could reach. Nettlepaw and Tulipwhisker worked on biting its legs and Vinepool and Tigerdawn were clawing at the spitting creatures face. Runninghorse climbed a tree that looked down among the clearing and got on the lowest branch, even though it was pretty high, and jumped onto the fox's back.<br>The fox let out a shriek of pain and turned its head around to pull Runninghorse off its back by her scruff. She fought hard and used her back legs to claw at the fox's chest. Then, Runninghorse was dropped and the fox let out a wail of pain and shot out towards Ashclan territory.  
>"And stay out!" Tigerdawn screeched after it.<p>

"Ok can we go back to the camp now? I'm tired and hungry!" Nettlepaw complained.

"Ok but right after we get the hole gone first." Tulipwhisker said softly. All five cats helped fill up the hole. Runninghorse looked over the cats and noticed that none were badly injured, just a few scratches.  
>They got back to their camp which was surrounded by thorn bushes, had a Fresh-kill pile, a rock over hang which is the warriors den, a giant crack in a big rock which is known as the apprentices den, a Nursery that is surrounded by brambles, an elders den which is a bush with a small clearing in the middle, a dirt place, a tunnel of trees where cats like to go and have peace or cool off, the leaders den which is a cave that has lichen hanging over the entrance, a medicine cat den which is a big crack in a rock that comes into a big clearing in the middle of the rock, and in the camp there is a small pond to catch frogs and small fish, and then a giant rock known as the "Great rock" where the leader makes their announcements. Over the Great Rock there's a willow tree hanging over it and that's how they got their clan name, Willowclan.<br>In all the clans the first stage of a cat's life is a kit and the kits have to stay in the nursery with their mothers until they are over six moons old and that's when they become an apprentice and they stay in the apprentices den. Then after moons of training they become warriors and move into the warriors den. Some warriors get to become deputy, which is the next leader of the clan after the first leader dies. When a warrior becomes old they move into the elders den. The cats also follow their warrior ancestors that live up in Starclan. In that clan are all the dead kits, apprentices, warriors, and elders guiding their paths.  
>"Runninghorse, how did the patrol go?" Froststar, a white she-cat with a black stripe running down her back and orange eyes said. Froststar was also their leader, and when Froststar dies Runninghorse will be leader because she is the deputy.<br>Runninghorse hesitated before answering. "Um well, we found a fox on our territory but we managed to drive it out and get rid of its hole."

"Ah I see! Did it cause too much trouble? Did Nettlepaw fight well?" Froststar asked.

"No not really we all just got a few scratches and Nettlepaw fought very well. I think she'll make a fine warrior." Runninghorse replied.

"Yes, Tulipwhisker has been training her well. You better fetch the cats that went on patrol with you and go and see Raineyes, she'll fix you right up." Froststar meowed.

"Yes I'll go fetch them." Raineyes was the clan's medicine cat. She takes care of all the sick and injured cats with special herbs she finds around the forest. She is also training a medicine cat apprentice named Mistpaw. Runninghorse immediately found all four cats and took them to the medicine cats den. The cats pushed their way through the narrow slit which led into the clearing in the rock.

"I tell you, every time I go through this it gets smaller and smaller each time." Vinepool hissed. "Tell me about it." Tulipwhisker agreed. When they reached the clearing Mistpaw, a black she-cat with green eyes led them to Raineyes.

"Raineyes, we have visitors." Mistpaw meowed to her mentor. A mentor is an older warrior training an apprentice.  
>Raineyes stepped into the clearing and Runninghorse thought she was the prettiest cat in the clan. She was a gray she-cat with black dapples and blue eyes.<p>

"What can I do for you?" she replied as she sat down and curled her tail around her paws.

"We were on patrol and a fox came and we attacked it." Nettlepaw meowed.

"And we all got some scratches." Tigerdawn told her.

"Oh, I see. Let me fetch some herbs." Raineyes replied and went over to the cracks in the wall that holds the herbs. "Mistpaw, can you fetch me some cobwebs from over there?" Raineyes said with a flick of her tail towards a bundle of white fluffy things in a crack in the wall.

"Sure!" Mistpaw replied and reached up to gather them in her mouth and carry them to Raineyes.

"Ok Mistpaw what is this and what is it used for?" Raineyes asked her apprentice, showing her some leaves.

"Dock to chew and apply to the scratches to help soothe them."

"Good job! That's correct!" Raineyes proudly told her apprentice. Mistpaw's eyes shone and she shuffled her paws with embarrassment. "Can you start dabbing the scratches with the cobwebs and dock while I go and get some Goldenrod, which is used for?"

"The poultice is used for healing wounds!" Mistpaw replied.

"Good."  
>Mistpaw started dabbing each cat's wounds with cobwebs and then began to chew up the dock while Raineyes chewed up the golden rod. Raineyes put the chewed up dock onto the cat's wounds and Mistpaw applied the poultice of the goldenrod onto the wounds when Raineyes was done.<p>

"Ok that should be good! Take it easy, some of those scratches were pretty deep!" Raineyes told them.

Nettlepaw raced up to Mistpaw and touched noses to her friend. "Good job with the herbs!" Nettlepaw told her and dashed off for the others.  
>Runninghorse ran up to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a plump silver fish and settled by Amberfoot, a blonde tom with dark brown paws and amber eyes.<p>

"I heard you guys were attacked by a fox." Amberfoot meowed as he took a bite from his squirrel.

"Well we weren't necessarily attacked; we drove a fox out of our territory. Why who told you?" Runninghorse asked.

"Nettlepaw, she's practically told the whole clan!" he replied with an mrrow of amusement.

"Oh yes! She was very anxious to get back to the camp and tell everyone." Runninghorse agreed.

"Have you guys seen Seedpelt?" Shortpaw, a short plump brown tom, asked them. Seedpelt was his mentor.

"No we haven't. Did you check in the warriors den?" Amberfoot asked.

"Yes! And all the others! I just can't find him anywhere!" he hissed with annoyance. "He's probably out hunting with Softheart. Those two are getting pretty close." Runninghorse told him

"Probably, but I really wanted to go hunting with him, I don't understand why he didn't take Me." the apprentice replied with his tail drooping.

"I'm sure he just wanted to take Softheart out alone." All three cats turned their heads to see Lizardpaw, an orange she-cat with brown eyes. "If you'd like we can go out hunting together!" Lizardpaw bounced excitedly.

"No way, you guys are only apprentices!" Runninghorse hissed.

"You at least need to take a warrior with you!" Amberfoot joined in.

"Fine, but how about you guys come with us then!" Shortpaw meowed.  
>Runninghorse didn't want to disappoint the two apprentices and she looked at Amberfoot and he gave her a nod of approval. "Ok, I'll go tell Froststar." Runninghorse replied and ran into the leaders den. "Froststar, Amberfoot and I are going to take Lizardpaw and Shortpaw out hunting." Runninghorse said calmly.<p>

"Ok, but where's Seedpelt and Nightcloud?" Froststar asked.

"Seedpelt is out hunting with Softheart, again. And I don't know where Nightcloud is but they wanted Amberfoot and I to take them." Runninghorse replied.

"Alright sounds good. Be safe." Froststar meowed. Runninghorse dipped her head and ran out of the lichen guarded den and raced to the entrance of the camp where Amberfoot, Lizardpaw, and Shortpaw where waiting for her. "Ok, let's go!" Runninghorse yowled and raced into the forest with the cats hard on her paws.

"I smell a vole." Shortpaw meowed.

Runninghorse opened her mouth to taste the air, and he was right, she did smell vole. "You're correct! Good job." She praised him. Shortpaw dropped into a hunters crouch and crept towards the creature who was shuffling in the grass. He leaped and landed on the vole and with a swift blow to the neck it was dead.

"Good catch!" Lizardpaw told him as she pressed her muzzle to his.

"Yes! Good catch!" Runninghorse and Amberfoot told him and Runninghorse noticed the gleam in Shortpaw's eyes. A few seconds later Runninghorse chased a rabbit until she cornered it against a rock and pounced on it.

"Whoa, you're fast!" Lizardpaw meowed, and Shortpaw agreed. Runninghorse looked into Amberfoot's eyes and noticed something there but she couldn't figure it out but, she quickly looked away. She buried her prey so that she could collect it later.

The cats came back with a vole, a rabbit, a starling that Amberfoot caught, and plump mouse that Lizardpaw caught. The four cats made their way through the forest to their camp, which was surrounded by brambles. They deposited their fresh kill and went their separate ways.  
>Runninghorse settled into the warriors den in her mossy, feathered nest next to Dawnsplash, a blue-gray she cat with gray eyes. Runninghorse tucked her nose under her tail and waited for sleep to come.<br>The clan seems to be safe and healthy and the forest seems to too, but will Starclan lead our paths to safety? And will the forest stay safe forever?

2

Runninghorse awoke to angry yowling and hissing. She ran out of her den to see what the commotion was, and she saw the Ashclan leader, Morningstar a bluish-gray she-cat with jet black paws, and her deputy Burningfrost, a white and orange she-cat with brown eyes.  
>Runninghorse noticed Froststar slip out of her den and Runninghorse padded alongside her.<p>

"Greetings Morningstar, is there anything wrong?" Froststar asked. Runninghorse could tell there was tension between them, but the clan's leaders have always been friendly towards each other, unless there was something very bad happening between the clans.

"I have come in peace, as you can see I only brought one cat from my clan, so there is no need for fighting." Morningstar replied.

Tigerdawn appeared on Froststar's other side. "What do you want?" She stared coldly at the Ashclan deputy, but she wouldn't dare stare at the Ashclan leader like that.

"We come in peace, so keep your fur on." Burningfrost hissed and returned the cold stare. "Tigerdawn leave, we don't need your help." Froststar ordered. Tigerdawn let out a snort and stalked down the hill into the camp.

"Why have you come?" Runninghorse asked the Ashclan leader and deputy.

"We have recently discovered a fox in our territory and it smelled of Willowclan cats. Do you know anything about this?" Morningstar asked but for some reason she looked at Runninghorse instead of her leader. Runninghorse glanced at Froststar, and noticed her staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"Well, the other day some warriors and I went on a patrol and noticed a fox in our territory so we attacked it and it crossed the Ashclan border and we didn't want to follow it because we didn't want you to think we were stealing prey or something." Runninghorse replied coolly.

"Very well, that's all we came for, an explanation." Morningstar meowed.

"I'm sorry my patrol didn't mean to chase the fox off into your territory." Froststar said.

"No, its fine our warriors can drive it out, we'll be fine. But we must go we can't stay here very long." Morningstar meowed, and then turned around to head back to camp. Burningfrost trampled after her and both of the she-cats were swallowed up into the forest.

Runninghorse trailed after her leader as they went down the hill into the camp. Froststar went into her den and Runninghorse went over to the fresh kill pile.

"What was that all about?" Amberfoot asked her.

Runninghorse sighed. "She came to ask about the fox we drove into their territory…"

"Oh ok, would you like to go hunting?"

"Yes I would love to." She decided she needed to get out of the camp for awhile.

They headed out of the camp and Runninghorse opened her mouth to taste the air for prey. She smelled something that wasn't prey but it smelled like a cat.

"Do you smell that?" she asked Amberfoot.

"Yeah, let's go check it out." He replied. They made their way to a tree that's roots were a great hiding place and the cat scent grew stronger.

"It's coming!" Amberfoot hissed.

"Let's wait under this root and jump out at it when it comes by." Runninghorse mewed. A black tom padded over to where Runninghorse and Amberfoot crouched, waiting.

"Who's there?" he called and Runninghorse pounced out on top of him.

"Who are you?" Runninghorse hissed, while pinning him down.

"M-my name is Shadow! Let me go!" He yowled and tried clawing at Runninghorse's face. He managed to push her off and he stumbled to his feet and unsheathed his claws.

"What are you doing on Willowclan territory?" Amberfoot hissed.

"You mean what are you doing on _my_ territory?" he retorted.

"What do you mean your territory?" Runninghorse asked.

"There's a whole clan of cats living here you know! I can't believe you couldn't smell them!" Amberfoot screeched.

Shadow lunged at him and raked his claws down Amberfoot's side. Runninghorse grabbed Shadow by his scruff and threw him off.

"Both of you stop, now!" Runninghorse yowled. Amberfoot let his neck fur relax, but lashed his tail angrily. Shadow sat down and stared coldly at Amberfoot. Runninghorse stared at Amberfoot's scratches that were now oozing blood into is golden pelt. "

Let's take you both back to camp." Runnninghorse said as the two toms glared at each other.

3

Mistpaw looked up from her patient Cricketleg, a brown tom with one light brown leg, who was fast asleep. Cats started coming out from their nests and started hissing and yowling. Mistpaw lifted her muzzle and smelled a cat she'd never smelled before.

She padded out of the den and noticed Runninghorse, Amberfoot, and the cat she'd never seen before, coming out of the thorn bushed entrance. The rouge hissed furiously and lashed his tail. Mistpaw ran out of the den and over to the three cats.

She looked over the three cats and noticed that Amberfoot had a few scratches on his side and she sent him off to Raineyes and hers den. When she got to the black tom he hissed at her and started to shrink away.

She rested her tail-tip on his shoulder. "It's ok; I'm only looking over you for wounds." She told him. He started to relax and stared at her while she checked over him. "You have a scratch on your muzzle. Come with me to my den and I'll fix you up."

They headed back to her den and Mistpaw's pelt brushed against the rouge, but she quickly scooted away.

Amberfoot was already waiting in the clearing and Mistpaw padded up to him. "Where's Raineyes?" Amberfoot asked.

"She went out to collect some more herbs. " Mistpaw replied. Mistpaw padded up to the herbs and grabbed some dock and goldenrod. She didn't need any cobwebs because the bleeding stopped on both the toms scratches. She chewed up the dock and padded over to the black tom. "I never got your name." she said as she pressed the dock and goldenrod to his muzzle.

He hesitated before answering. "Shadow." He replied. She flicked her ears to tell him she had heard, and padded over to Amberfoot. She spread the dock and the goldenrod to his side and told them that they wouldn't have to stay overnight.

Mistpaw curled up in her nest next to Raineyes and tucked her nose under her paw. She fell asleep to the chirping of the crickets and the sounds of the forest.

. . .

Mistpaw padded through the forest and stopped when she had a familiar scent wash over her. She noticed Swifteyes, the old Willowclan medicine cat, sitting at the shore of the lake that's in the middle of all the clans. "Ah Mistpaw I hoped you'd come." She meowed still gazing out across the lake.

"Why did you want me to come?" Mistpaw asked. Then Swifteyes started to disappear. "Wait! Why did you take me here?" she yowled into the night sky. Then the moon drifted over her and sent splashes of moonlight across the ground. A shadow fell across the clearing where she was and two paw prints created by the shadow appeared.

"What?" Mistpaw asked out loud.

Mistpaw awoke when the sunlight drifted into the boulder. She thought about her dream as she groomed herself. Two paw prints created by a shadow. Shadow? The rouge? Was she falling in love with him? She asked herself. Of course not! I'm a medicine cat! I can't fall in love! And I only met him today! Her mind screamed at her.

She ran out of her den and nearly ran into Foxcatcher, a rusty tom with black ear-tips and blue eyes.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he mewed.

Mistpaw could see the gleam of amusement in his eyes. "I'm just running." She snapped.

"Ok, go ahead I didn't mean to bother you." His massive paws moved back to let her move along. Mistpaw wished she hadn't been so harsh, he just startled her.

4

Foxcatcher stared after the Willowclan medicine cat apprentice. He didn't mean to startle her he just wondered why she was in such a hurry. He padded over to the fresh kill pile and dragged a vole out of the pile.

He ran over and sat next to Runninghorse. "Hey, Foxcatcher, Would you like to go on a border patrol?" She asked him.

"Sure." He replied as he finished up his vole. She ran away into Froststar's den and came back moments later and jumped up onto the Great Rock under the willow tree.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Great Rock!" she yowled as cats padded out of their dens. "Froststar asked me to pick cats to go on a border patrol." She meowed.

"Oh can I come? I'll make sure no cats ever get on our territory!" Birchkit, a white and dark brown tom, said. Foxcatcher let out an mrrow of amusement as his mother, Brambleheart silenced him.

"You are only a kit!" Runninghorse called down to him.

Birchkit flattened his ears and unsheathed his claws. "But I'm almost an apprentice!" he hissed.

"Almost catches no prey." Runninghorse replied. "Anyways," Runninghorse continued, "I would like Foxcatcher, Tigerdawn, Nightcloud, and Dawnsplash to go!"All the warriors who were picked rose to their paws. "Oh! And I would like Lizardpaw to go too." She added.  
>The five cats gathered and ran out of the camp. They went to the stream that divided the Ashclan territories and the Willowclan territory. Foxcatcher noticed that Ashclan's scent markers where on the other side of the stream on their territory!<p>

"They just can't steal our territory!" Nightcloud hissed. Just then an Ashclan patrol padded out of the bramble bushes on the other side.

"What are you doing on our territory?" Burningfrost, Ashclan's deputy, hissed.

"What do you mean your territory? This is Willowclan's side of the stream!" Tigerdawn retorted.

"Well, it's not anymore." Burningfrost sneered

"Of course it is!" Lizardpaw growled. "What do you want it for anyways?"

"To fish and to train our apprentices to swim." Burningfrost replied.

"We need it to do that too!" Runninghorse retorted. Foxcatcher thanked Starclan as Froststar padded out of the bushes. "What's going on out here?" she meowed. All of the sudden her neck fur rose and she lashed her tail furiously. "You've stolen Willowclan territory!" she hissed.

"It's now Ashclan territory." Burningfrost mewed.

"This is our side of the stream!" Runninghorse growled.

"Yes but Ashclan is growing and our apprentices need more room to train." Burningfrost replied.

"So does Willowclan!" Foxcatcher yowled.

"Does Morningstar know about this?" Froststar asked. Burningfrost hesitated before answering.

"I can take you to her if you like."

"Very well." Froststar's eyes blazed with fury but she stayed calm. She leaped across the stream without hesitation. The other cats quickly followed. When they got to Ashclan territory, cats began to come out of their dens and queens guided their kits back into the nursery. Morningstar padded out of her den, obviously disturbed by all of the noises the cats were making.

"Froststar what can I do for you?" Morningstar asked.

"Your clan has stolen Willowclan's part of the stream." Froststar replied. Foxcatcher lifted his chin and the other cats did to as they padded over to stand next to Froststar.

"What do you mean?" Morningstar said, confused.

"Your clan stole our territory! That's what it means!" Tigerdawn yowled. Froststar shot her a look.

Morningstar stared at her patrol. "You stole territory without my permission?" Morningstar asked.

"Well we were going to tell you when we got back. We thought we needed more room for our apprentices to do training for swimming." Burningfrost was determined to not loose Willowclan's side of the stream.

"Yes, but Willowclan needs it too. We can train at the lake for swimming." Morningstar replied.

"But-"

"Froststar, I'm sorry. You can have your side of the territory back."

"Thank you Morningstar."

Foxcatcher looked back over his shoulder as he left the Ashclan camp and saw Burningfrost glaring at them. He felt uncomfortable as the Ashclan cat's stares burned into his pelt.  
>They leaped over the stream and re-set the scent markers. Foxcatcher noticed a shiny silver fish under the surface of the water and unsheathed his claws. When the fish got closer he swiped his paw down into the water and hooked the fish on his claws. He picked it up and dropped it on the ground. With a swift bite to the neck it was dead.<p>

"Good catch." Lizardpaw muttered.

When they got back to the camp everything was normal. Cats eating by the fresh kill pile or sharing tongues with one another. Kits were play fighting in the entrance of the nursery and everyone was going about their business. Foxcatcher deposited his fresh kill into the fresh kill pile and padded over under the Great Rock, because he knew what was going to happen next.

"All cats' old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Great Rock." Froststar yowled. Cats started to pour out of their dens and gather beneath the Great Rock.  
>"The patrol today started a quarrel with an Ashclan patrol, because Ashclan took our side of the stream that divides our territories." yowls of protest rose from the cats gathered beneath the rock and murmurs of curiosity spread throughout the cats. "But, luckily I was there clearing my head when I heard the patrols. I managed to talk to Morningstar and we got our side of the stream back." Froststar meowed.<p>

After the meeting was over Foxcatcher stalked over to the Warriors den. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more but to sleep. As he curled into his nest a black cat ran over to him. Foxcatcher sighed and lifted his head.

"Hello Shadow." he mewed.

"Hi Foxcatcher." he replied.

"What is it?" Foxcatcher asked.

"Well, after a couple days of hunting and patrolling with the clan, I want to be part of It." his eyes shone.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to join the clan!" He blurted out.

"Err…ok! But you're going to have to ask Runninghorse or Froststar." Foxcatcher replied, confused why he told Foxcatcher and not the leader, or the deputy."

"I'm scared they won't take me in…" he trailed off as Tulipwhisker entered the den."Take who in?" She asked. Foxcatcher looked at Shadow and he nodded in approval.

"Shadow wants to join the clan." Foxcatcher meowed.

"Really that's Great!" she replied.

"Do you want me to take you to see Froststar?" Foxcatcher asked Shadow.

"Sure."

They padded out of the den and were on their way to Froststar's den. As they trotted to her den Mistpaw padded past them and looked at Shadow, and quickly looked away. Shadow stiffened and quickened the pace. Foxcatcher wondered why the two got so strange around each other. When they entered into Froststar's den, she was padding around and gazed at the two toms when they came in.

"Hello." she mewed, still pacing.

"Is there something wrong?" Foxcatcher asked his leader.

"What brings you here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Shadow," Foxcatcher said with a flick of his tail towards the black tom, "would like to join the clan." he mewed and looked in his leaders eyes. They seemed cold and distant. "That's good. More warriors will do."

"So you're letting me in?" Shadow's eyes blazed with excitement.

"Of course, but we'll have to change your name if that's alright." Froststar said.

"Yes! That's fine!" Shadow said as his tail quivered with excitement.

"Ok, I'll hold a ceremony at sunset." she told him and continued pacing.

"Froststar, is there something wrong." he asked.

She turned her cold stare on him. "Yes, but I don't know what it is. Starclan sent me a message. It said, Claws will rake flesh and teeth will meet bones and before there is peace, the forest will be a cold and bloody war. What does that mean?" she asked him.

Fear gripped at Foxcatcher's heart like a sharp claw. He dipped his head. "I don't know." He shivered from ears to tail-tip wondering what lies ahead for the cats.

5

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the great rock!" Froststar yowled. Runninghorse padded out of the warriors den and jumped up next to Froststar. "A couple days ago, we took in a strong and powerful cat. He has chosen to follow the life as a clan cat and to uphold the warrior code." she meowed. "I, Froststar now accept Shadow to become a Willowclan cat. Even though he only came a couple days ago, he has shown he has every right to be a warrior. Shadow, will you uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Froststar asked.

"I do." Shadow meowed.

"From this moment on, Shadow, you will be known as Shadowclaw. May Starclan light your path." Froststar rested her muzzle on top of Shadow's head and Shadow gave her a respectful lick on the shoulder.

"Shadowclaw, Shadowclaw!" the cats yowled from below and Foxcatcher caught Shadowclaw's eyes and they were filled with excitement.

Foxcatcher looked over at Mistpaw and noticed her staring at Shadowclaw with excitement for the new warrior.

Foxcatcher opened his eyes to see Shadowclaw pad out of the warriors den. He's probably just going to the dirt place. Foxcatcher thought and laid his muzzle back down. But Shadowclaw didn't head towards the dirt place; instead he headed for the tunnel of trees.  
>Maybe he's nervous; I'll go talk to him. Foxcatcher thought and padded out of the den. He stopped and hid behind a thorn bush as he watched Mistpaw pad out of her den and into the tunnel of trees. Where's she going? He asked himself. He darted across the clearing and ran over to the tunnel of trees.<p>

He hid in a thorn bush that surrounded the camp. Mistpaw padded up to Shadowclaw and touched her muzzle to his.

"Shadowclaw I've had a sign from Starclan." she murmured to him.

"You have?" he asked his eyes filling with concern.

"No, it's a good dream!" she meowed to him.

"What did it say?" he asked.

"I was in a clearing and all of the sudden the moon fell over it and two paw prints created by shadows appeared. Shadowclaw, I think we were destined to be together!"

Silence drifted between the two and Foxcatcher was sure he made a noise of sum-sort. Just then Shadowclaw began to speak. "But you're a medicine cat! I don't want to get you in trouble." he meowed to her.

"Yes, but we can secretly be mates, but without the clan knowing." she replied.

Foxcatcher's tail lashed with anger. How can she disobey the warrior code? I would never! He thought.

"Ok, but don't tell anyone." Shadowclaw meowed.

"I promise!" she replied. The two cats stared at each other for what seemed like moons.

"Well, I better get back to sleep. I have to do the dawn patrol tomorrow." Shadowclaw meowed.

"Yes, I better get some sleep too." Mistpaw replied. The cats touched muzzles and then Shadowclaw turned back to head into the warriors den. Foxcatcher sat still and waited until he was the only one awake in the clearing. He padded back into the warriors den and noticed Shadowclaw still awake.

"Foxcatcher, what are you doing up so late?" he asked. _What were you doing up so late?_ Foxcatcher wanted to snap back but he didn't.

"I was um, in the dirt place." he replied.

"Oh ok, well goodnight then." Shadowclaw replied and curled up into his nest.

"Goodnight." Foxcatcher muttered and curled up into his own nest and quickly fell asleep.

The ground trembled as Foxcatcher ran from the snapping jaws of the creatures that chased him. "Help!" Foxcatcher yowled into the sky. Then, he came to a rocky canyon that stretched out below him.

"Dead end." the beast laughed and grabbed Foxcatcher by the scruff and threw him over the ledge.

"Starclan help me!" Foxcatcher yelled as he plummeted down into the dark abyss and listened to the beasts yowls of triumph above him.

"Foxcatcher wake up!" someone yelled into his ear.

Foxcatcher thanked Starclan as he felt ground below him. "I'm awake." Foxcatcher yawned.

"Jeez, you were yowling so loudly, you must've woken the whole forest!" Dawnsplash meowed.

"Sorry, I had a dream." he replied.

"Yeah, dreams are strange sometimes." she meowed.

"Would you like to go to the stream?" Foxcatcher found himself asking. Dawnsplash sighed.

"I wish. But I promised I'd go hunting with Nightcloud." she meowed and looked at him to see his expression.

Foxcatcher did feel himself get disappointed. "Ok." he replied.

"Dawnsplash?" Nightcloud pushed himself through the warriors den.

"Yes, Nightcloud?" she asked. Foxcatcher stared at Nightcloud and felt jealousy prick his ears.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "Oh, yes of course." she mewed and suddenly stood up. The two warriors started to push their way out of the den. "Bye, Foxcatcher. We can go to the stream later!" She meowed over her shoulder. Nightcloud turned around to glare at him before pushing through the entrance of the den.

"Why was Nightcloud so hot and bothered?" Runninghorse asked as he made his way into the clearing.

"I think he likes Dawnsplash and I think he thought I was taking her from him." he replied.

"Well, do you like her?" Runninghorse asked him.

"Err…um no. But I do like her as a friend." he replied and felt embarrassment prick his ears.

"Runninghorse?" Froststar yelled from across the clearing. "Oh got to run! See you Foxcatcher!" she meowed and ran over to Froststar.

"Hey Foxcatcher, I'll go hunting with you." Foxcatcher spun around and saw Birchkit staring at him.

"Ok, but I have something different in mind." he replied and the kit bounced with excitement. Foxcatcher ran over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a fresh mouse.

"Ok, I'm going to hide this and you are going to find It." he told the kit.

"Ok!" he replied.

"Close your eyes." Foxcatcher told the kit, and when his eyes were closed Foxcatcher spun around and looked for a good hiding place. He decided to hide it by the camp entrance. "Ok, it's hidden. Go find It." he told the kit. He followed Birchkit as the he sniffed around the ground.

"I'm on its trail!" Birchkit yowled and trampled towards it.

"No! Stop! With you running around like that the mouse will run off!" _If it was alive _he thought.

"Well, it's dead!" Birchkit complained.

"Yes, but this will help you when you become an apprentice." Foxcatcher replied.  
>He dropped down into a hunters crouch and beckoned Birch kit with his tail to do the same. Birchkit dropped down and waved his tail in the air.<p>

"Keep still and follow me." Foxcatcher hissed. Foxcatcher shuffled forward light on his paws and shuffled his shoulders to pounce. Birchkit did the same and pounced right on top of the mouse. "Good catch!" Foxcatcher meowed. He caught Dawnsplash looking at him with a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

"Foxcatcher can I eat my mouse now?" Foxcatcher didn't notice Birchkit trying to get his attention.

"Err… a sure!" he replied. He padded towards the fresh kill pile to grab something for himself.

6

Runninghorse felt the breeze ruffle her fur and the soft grass on her pads. All Runninghorse needed was to get out of the clan for awhile before she; Nightcloud, and Shadowclaw go out and hunt.

She went over to the stream to take a quick drink and for some reason she just had to jump in the water for just a few seconds. She crouched and sprung herself in the air and with a splash she felt the cold water tug at her fur. But the current was way too strong. She felt her paws slip on the rocky surface below and with a yelp she went under.

Water filled her nostrils and her mouth. Starclan, help me! She thought and fought her way to the shore. She felt her claws grip the rocks and hauled herself onto a boulder in the middle of the stream. Unfortunately there was moss on the rock and she slipped and felt the air rush out of her chest.

She decided not to fight the current and it might bring her to the shore. She lay limp and stuck her muzzle out of the water once and awhile for air. All of the sudden she felt teeth meet her scruff and felt the wind in her fur.

She coughed up the water and stood up to be face to face with Burningfrost.

"Were you taking a swim?" Burningfrost asked.

"No-well yes… but I didn't think the water would be that strong." She replied. She heard a growl and sprung around to see Shadowclaw, Foxcatcher, and Nightcloud at her side. "Guys, stop!" she yowled.

Foxcatcher leaned over and sniffed at her fur. "Why are you wet?" he asked.

"I wanted to swim for a couple of seconds in the stream but the current was to strong. Burningfrost saved me though." She meowed and looked at the Ashclan deputy.

"Well, are we going hunting or not?" Nightcloud snapped.

"Oh right, yes. Thanks Burningfrost." She meowed over her shoulder and she nodded your welcome.

She crouched and launched herself into the air and she was back on her own territory. She was exhausted and the last thing she wanted to do was to go hunting.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry but, after the stream I'm exhausted. Would you mind if I went back to camp?" She meowed.

Foxcatcher looked at her with concern in his eyes. "You sure?" he asked her and she nodded and trailed back to camp.

When she got back to camp Amberfoot was there waiting for her. "What happened?" he asked when he saw her wet fur.

"I fell in the stream and Burningfrost saved me." She replied.

"Burningfrost _saved _you?" he asked.

"Listen, I'm tired and I'd love to go curl up in my nest." She sighed.

"I understand." he mewed and let her past him. She looked back over her shoulder to see Foxcatcher, Shadowclaw, and Nightcloud, returning from the patrol. Foxcatcher carried two mice, Nightcloud carried a vole, and Shadowclaw followed after them, his tail drooping.  
>She looked over at the fresh kill pile and noticed it was getting low. Leaf bare is coming. She thought and went to her den.<p>

She sighed as Foxcatcher ran up to her. "Is everything ok?" He asked.

"I'm just tired!" she snapped and went to her den. She looked through the lichen at Foxcatcher and he was staring after her but he didn't see her.

She curled up in her nest and quickly fell asleep.

In the morning the camp was covered with frost. She could hear Birchkit complaining from the nursery. "It's too cold!" he wined.

Runninghorse sighed and pushed herself out of the den. She padded silently into the clearing; all the other cats were still inside their dens. She slipped through the thorn tunnel and into the forest. Runninghorse padded under the trees.

The forest was silent except for the wind. She heard distant barking and it kept getting closer. Runninghorse darted up a tree but the dog could jump, and it dragged Runninghorse down by her scruff.

They landed with a thump and Runninghorse scrambled to her feet and faced the dog. She hissed and flew at its face and clawed, trying to scare the creature away. The dog grabbed her and flew her off of it.

"Help!" she cried into the icy wind as the dog pounced on top of her. Just then she heard yowling and saw Foxcatcher, Vinepool, Nightcloud, and Dawnsplash racing down to reach her. As the dog turned around to look at the hissing cats, Runninghorse slipped out from under it and jumped onto its back.

Foxcatcher clawed at the dog's face while Dawnsplash nipped at its leg. Nightcloud was clawing at it randomly and the dog turned around and bit Runninghorse on the shoulder. Runninghorse yowled with pain and fell of its back.

Her fur stained with blood, she scrambled up but her leg was stiff and she fell back down. Foxcatcher raced to her side.

"Runninghorse are you ok?" he yowled.

"Yes I'm fine." she said as she tried to get to her feet again.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the dog running away and noticed blood spilling out its side.

When they got to the camp Mistpaw was instantly at her side.

"Raineyes?" Mistpaw said as they entered the den.

"Yes Mistpaw?" Raineyes replied. "Oh my." she meowed once she saw Runninghorse's shoulder. "I need cobwebs!" she told Mistpaw. Mistpaw brought the cobwebs and pressed them to Runninghorse's shoulder.

Finally the bleeding stopped and Raineyes dabbed some golden flower to her shoulder. "There, that should keep it from infection." Raineyes mewed.

"Thank you Raineyes, and Mistpaw." Runninghorse said as she padded out of the den.

"What happened?" Amberfoot asked her as he came back through the camp entrance.

"Dog attack." she replied. She glanced over at the warriors den and noticed Foxcatcher staring at her.

"How's the shoulder?" he asked her as he padded towards them.

"Fine." she mewed.

"You seem tired, you should get some sleep." Amberfoot told her.

"Yeah, here I'll take you to your nest." Foxcatcher offered.

"Ok, but first I need to talk to Froststar." Runninghorse told them. "Ok go ahead." Amberfoot meowed.

"Froststar?" Runninghorse said as she padded into the den.

"Runninghorse?" Froststar mewed. "I have news to tell you. There was a dog on our territory." Runninghorse told her leader.

"What? Is it gone?" Froststar's eyes were filled with worry.

"Well yes, at first it was just me and I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for Foxcatcher, Vinepool, Nightcloud, and Dawnsplash." she meowed.

"That's good. I just hope it doesn't come back." Froststar said as she looked out of the camp.

"Anyways, I'm going to go to my den." Runninghorse told her and quickly padded out of her nest. She noticed that Foxcatcher was going to walk her to her nest but all she wanted was to be alone.

As she curled up in her nest she listened to the cats in the camp and she quickly fell asleep.

7

Mistpaw slipped out of her den, careful not to wake Raineyes. She breathed in the icy air and padded through the night. She glanced up and noticed how many stars there were in the sky. She wasn't going out to meet Shadowclaw; she just couldn't sleep and wanted to go out into the forest.

She wasn't in the mood to talk to the cat that guarded the camp entrance, so she found a narrow gap through the thorn bushes and slipped out of the camp.

She padded through the forest and she jumped when a bird let out an alarm call in the trees. When she reached the lake she saw all the stars reflected in the water. She tensed as she wondered if Starclan would accept her to be a medicine cat because she was In love with Shadowclaw.

She wanted to be a medicine cat more than ever but would she give it up to be with Shadowclaw? She shook the thought away and listened to the sounds of the forest.

"Mistpaw?" Mistpaw turned around to be face to face with Raineyes. Raineyes sighed. "Mistpaw, I-"

"It's none of your business!" Mistpaw snapped. Raineyes's eyes grew wide. "You've been meeting Shadowclaw haven't you?" Raineyes's eyes filled with concern.

"No…well yes. How did you know?" Mistpaw asked. 'I've seen you sneak out of our den with Shadowclaw out waiting for you in the clearing. ""Do you even want to be a medicine cat anymore?"

"Of course I do!" Mistpaw replied, shocked that her own mentor would think she didn't want to be a medicine cat.

"Well then why have you turned your back on the warrior code?" Raineyes asked and Mistpaw didn't have an answer for that. "That's what I thought." Raineyes broke the silence. Mistpaw dropped her eyes because she didn't want to meet Raineyes's cold stare.

Raineyes whipped around and stomped in the direction of the camp.

"I told you that would happen." Mistpaw jumped at Shadowclaw's voice.

"I know." She sighed.

"Listen Mistpaw, as much as I love you this can't work out." She stared back at him.

"But I-I" she couldn't say anymore.

"I'm sorry," he sighed "but I don't want to keep you from being a medicine cat." And he slunk away in the same direction Raineyes went.

Mistpaw was overwhelmed by sadness as she ran up a tree, clawing away the bark as she went. When she got to the top something inside her needed to be set free and she yowled into the night.

"You're finally awake!" Mistpaw blinked open her eyes and found a white she-cat with ice blue eyes staring down at her. She also noticed that she was in a barn that she recognized it was the same one that the patrols spot every so often.

"Who are you?" Mistpaw asked as she began to un-sheathe her claws.

"Whoa, hold your horses! I'm not looking for a fight!" The she-cat backed away. "I'm Bailey! What's your name?" Bailey asked.

"Mistpaw." Mistpaw replied.

"Mistpaw, that's a funny name."

_You have a funny name! _Mistpaw wanted to snap back but she didn't. "That's because I'm an apprentice."

"What's an apprentice?" Bailey asked. Mistpaw sighed. She didn't feel like explaining all this. "I live in a clan that's ruled by our leader and we hunt and stay together, Kind of like one big family. When you're born you have to wait six moons and then you become an apprentice and your name ends in paw, which is somebody who trains to be a warrior. And a warrior is a cat who doesn't need any more training."

"Why aren't you with your clan then?" Bailey asked.

"I…had some issues with some cats from my clan and I don't know if I want to go back yet."

"Well you can stay out here with me!" Bailey squealed.

"I don't know. If my clan finds you here you'll be crowfood."

"Crowfood?"

"Never mind."

"I guess I can stay out here for a couple nights."

_Tonight is the gathering. _Mistpaw thought at she stared at the full moon. She looked over at Bailey who was snoring as loud as the monsters who roared by on the dirt path. She prodded Bailey with her paw and she woke up.

"Yes Mistpaw?" she yawned.

"See the full moon?" Mistpaw asked her.

"Yeah… What about it?" Bailey asked.

"Tonight is a very important night. All the clans gather together under three tall oak trees and the leaders tell what has happened to their clans in the past moons since the last gathering."

Bailey nodded. "So you have to go?"

"Yes and I might not be back after it." Mistpaw told her. She was wasting time.

"Ok. But please come back and visit!" Bailey yowled after her as Mistpaw fled into the night.

8

Foxcatcher took a seat next to Dawnsplash as the leaders settled down on the giant rock that all the cats were staring at.

Morningstar spoke first. "Well Ashclan has been doing well. We have lots of prey and one of our queens has had three healthy kits. That is all I have to say." She beckoned to Pantherstar to speak.

"Sparkclan has been doing very well. Prey is good and we have a good amount of herbs. And that is all I have to say."

"Willowclan is doing well prey is good and our cats are fine. But we have lost our Willowclan medicine cat apprentice, Mistpaw." Murmurs of shock broke through the cats sitting below.

"No you haven't." all the cats turned around to face the strange voice that came from the other side of the clearing.

"Mistpaw?" almost every cat seemed to murmur. Mistpaw padded over to the rock the leaders were sitting at and faced all the clans. Foxcatcher looked over at Shadowclaw and noticed him looking down at the ground and Raineyes was shifting uncomfortably. Foxcatcher returned to Mistpaw who was beginning to speak.

"I know all of you have been wondering where I have gone. I was meeting a cat from my clan and I was caught by my mentor, Raineyes. I was shocked and angry at myself and too embarrassed to return to my clan for a couple of days. I stayed with a cat that lives in a barn on our territory and she was very nice and I hunted mice and birds in the barn. But now I would love to return to my clan and become a medicine cat apprentice again."

Froststar nodded. "Raineyes would you apprentice take Mistpaw to be your again?"

"Of course I will." Raineyes replied.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written anything in a long time, been too busy with school! Sooooo yeah here's the next chappie! Hope you guys like it and please R&R **

9

Foxcatcher didn't understand why his leader let Mistpaw back into the camp. She had broken the warrior code and they still let her in! He sighed and padded back to the camp with his fresh kill dangling from his mouth. When he got to the camp he dropped it in the fresh kill pile and padded over to a big boulder that was engulfed in sunlight and laid down. He stretched out and felt the sun touch his fur and he instantly felt warmer.

A patrol just got back and they quickly ran to Froststar's nest. Foxcatcher wondered why they were in such a hurry to get there but he knew Froststar would be reporting it soon.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Great Rock for a clan meeting!" Froststar yowled. Cats big and small came pouring out of their dens to hear what she had to say. "Shadowclaw told me that his patrol spotted dog tracks in a muddy patch by the shore of the lake. But these weren't small enough to be dog tracks, they had to be wolf." Froststar told her clan, even though she looked like she couldn't quite handle it herself. The cats gasped and the queens drove their kits closer with their tails. The clan grew silent, holding their breathes to hear more. "We must keep a look out for the wolf and if you see anything report it back to me, immediately. Does everybody understand? This is serious. We must make our dens more covered and maybe have three cats on watch at night. That concludes our clan meeting." Froststar said as she turned around and headed back to her den.

Foxcatcher ran up to Runninghorse who was busy talking to nervous queens and apprentices. "What happens if it comes into our camp?" Lizardpaw asked her brown eyes anxious. "We will have to try and drive it out." Runninghorse replied. "Will cats die?" Shortpaw asked. "I don't know." Runninghorse had an annoyed edge to her tone. Foxcatcher soon realized she was too busy to talk to him so he spun around and went to the warriors den. He laid down and drifted off to sleep.

Mistpaw followed her mentor with ease through trees and shrubs. They were on their way to the Moonstone. The moonstone was were all the medicine cats and their apprentices gathered to share dreams with Starclan.

When they got there they climbed down the rocky slope and into the clearing. The moon shown on the stone, making it glow blue and white. Mistpaw settled herself down and touched her nose to the rock, Raineyes did the same. She heard footsteps coming down the slope and she figured it was the other medicine cats arriving. All of the sudden her fur felt wet and she opened her eyes to find a giant white figure standing over her. It's eyes were filled with longing, to kill.


End file.
